ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Diler pierogów
Odcinek 22 - Diler pierogów - dwudziesty drugi odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 20.05.2007 w TVP1. Opis Po samodzielnym wyremontowaniu budynku biblioteki przez Pietrka ma miejsce uroczyste otwarcie Uniwersytetu Ludowego. Wójt, jako główny mówca, chwali się swoimi osiągnięciami w nowej kadencji. Solejuk zabiera z otwarcia cztery butelki wina dla kolegów z Ławeczki. Michałowa przyłapuje Stacha przy piciu i wścieka się, że taki dżentelmen przesiaduje z największymi "moczymordami" w gminie. Stacha bardzo to irytuje. Ku niezadowoleniu Lucy, pierwszego dnia funkcjonowania Uniwersytetu Ludowego, nikt nie zapisał sie na żaden wykład. Rano Stach przychodzi do kolegów przed sklep, lecz nie pije, bo dolegają mu bóle brzucha. Hadziukowa pomaga założyć Solejukowej firmę "pierogową" oraz daje jej swoją starą lodówkę. Stach pilnuje, by Michałowa nie przyłapała go już więcej na piciu, i chowa się za sklepem, gdy tylko ją widzi. Hadziukowa zagania swojego męża z ławeczki do pracy. Biorąc z niej przykład, Solejukowa robi to samo ze swoim Solejukiem. Lucy prosi Księdza, by namówił parafian do uczęszczania na wykłady. Kusy spotyka mężczyznę z Warszawy, który przedstawia się jako Jan Kowalski i szuka hotelu. Kusy proponuje mu nocleg u Lucy, wiedząc, że potrzebują pieniędzy na utrzymanie. Na pierwszy wykład Księdza nie przychodzi nikt oprócz Michałowej. Lucy bardzo denerwuje niechęć mieszkańców Wilkowyj do zdobywania wiedzy. Solejukowa zaczyna nowy biznes. Dzielnie lepi pierogi z pomocą dzieci, nie przejmując się grymasami męża. Nowy lokator bardzo przypada do gustu Lucy. Pietrek zastanawia się nad założeniem rodziny. W podjęciu decyzji pomaga mu Stach. Policjant zatrzymuje jadącego na rowerze Solejuka - dystrybutora pierogów. Po kilku próbach zawartości turystycznej lodówki Macieja Stasiek kupuje dwie paczki pierogów. Stach przychodzi do sklepu, ale tym razem nie kupuje Mamrota, tylko miętowe cukierki, by Michałowa nie czuła od niego alkoholu. Solejuk sprzedał wszystkie 18 paczek pierogów, ku wielkiemu zadowolenie jego żony - Solejukowej. Proboszcz na niedzielnym kazaniu namawia parafian do uczęszczania na wykłady na Uniwersytecie Ludowym, tłumacząc, że to grzech nie korzystać z darmowej nauki. Po mszy wszyscy parafianie, posłuszni Księdzu, zapisują się na wykłady na Uniwersytecie. Marianek z rodzeństwem robią reklamę pierogów matki, umieszczając na zdalnie sterowanym sterowcu napis: "Pierogi Solejukowej Najlepsze Na Świecie". Matka jest dumna ze swoich dzieci. Michałowa znów przyłapuje Stacha przy piciu i ponownie się na siebie obrażają. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy Wilska), *Cezary Żak (wójt/ksiądz), *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Grzegorz Wons (Więcławski), *Jacek Kawalec (polonista Tomasz Witebski), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Dorota Nowakowska (Hadziukowa), *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta), *Ewa Kuryło (dyrektorka szkoły), *Wojciech Wysocki (doktor Mieczysław Wezół), *Beata Olga Kowalska (Dorota Wezół), *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant), *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda), *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka), *Przemysław Sadowski (Jan Kowalski), *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Więcławska), *Jędrzej Cempura (Marianek Solejuk), *Radosław Sokołowski (Rysio Solejuk), *Anna Stępień (Kasia Solejuk), *Aleksander Gawek (listonosz) Cytaty *'"Wstęp wolny, my wolne, znaczy można"' - Solejuk *'"Kiedy wiele miesięcy temu elektorat zdecydowaną większością głosów wybrał mnie, ponownie na stanowisko wójta, nie spodziewano się, że moja druga kadencja będzie jeszcze lepsza niż pierwsza"' - Wójt *'"Jedną politykę powinniśmy z księdzem prowadzić"' - Michałowa do Proboszcza *'"Dobra rada, czasem więcej od pieniędzy warta"' - Hadziukowa *'"A ty co się tak pieścisz z tym kieliszkiem? Mam coś większego, idźcie na ławkę, a ja dobiorę do karety"' - Solejuk do Pietrka na otwarciu Uniwersytetu *Stach Japycz:"Nie widział cię kto, jak ze stołu ściągałeś?" Pietrek:"Gdzie, Solejuk w palcach ma klej. Oldschool" Solejuk:"Ty Pietrek uważaj, żebyś zaraz sam się nie skulił" Pietrek:"To po angielsku je, stara szkoła" *'"Piękni znajomi rzeczywiście, największe moczymordy w gminie"' - Michałowa o ławeczkowiczach *'"Konowały to są"' - Solejuk o lekarzach *'"Nie święci garnki lepią"' - Hadziukowa *'"Dla baby to można stracić głowę, emeryturę i hobby"' - Solejuk *'"Wódki nie przepijesz, roboty nie przerobisz"' - Stach Japycz *'"Robota głupiego lubi"' - Hadziuk *'"Biznes is biznes"' - Pietrek *'"Człowiek ma naturalną skłonność do złego, a do dobrego trzeba go troszkę przymusić."' - Proboszcz *'"Nic tak nie zmienia człowieka jak kobieta, albo pieniądze"' - Stach Japycz *'"Prawdziwy aktor to nawet dla jednego widza gra"' - Michałowa *'"Podobno w gminie taki procent katolików, że i w najmocniejszym spirytusie tyle nie ma"' - Wójt do Proboszcza *'"Ma dupa nogi, to niech se idzie!"' - Solejukowa do męża *'"Twoje rządy w domu skończyły się, pijaku. Tera kurna ja!"' - Solejukowa do Solejuka *'"Ni ma kobity, dzieciów ni ma, nie ma rodziny"' - Solejuk *'"Czego nie zrobisz, żałować będziesz, a co zrobisz, też żałować będziesz, że zrobiłeś"' - Stach Japycz do Pietrka *'"Do tysiąca sztuk w Unii pierogi są zwolnione."' - Solejuk do Staśka *'"Kobieta to potrafi jak pająk w siatki człowieka opętać"' - Pietrek Zobacz też *Seria II *Seria II (DVD) *Seria II (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria II